Sunset, Sunrise
by CometheDawn
Summary: They say you only live once, but Sakura was being given the chance to go back and live, love, and maybe save those people important to her. Hopefully, she won't lose sight of her goal. *Time Travel*
1. The Copy Cat and the Prodigy

Title: Sunset, Sunrise

Author: ComeTheDawn

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship/Mild Humor/Time Travel

Pairing: Sakura x _

Summary: They say you only live once, but Sakura was being given the chance to go back and live, love, and maybe save those who are important to her. Let the sun set on the past and the sun rise on a new future.

_**The Copy Cat and the Prodigy**_

"There's no time left, Sakura. Go now."

Sakura's eyes traveled over Kakashi's broken body. How did it all come to this? Konoha lay in ruins. Naruto was dead as well as Sasuke. Only she remained...well Kakashi still had a few meager moments she thought bitterly. Her charka was almost completely depleted. She only had enough left for one last jutsu but if it were up to her she'd use the last of her charka to try to save the man that she loved more than anything. But it wasn't up to her. This was a decision that they had both consciously made before the destruction of Konoha occurred. Sakura traced her fingers across Kakashi's lips noting how he was struggling to breathe.

"Sakura…" Kakashi forced her name out of his mouth. "I love you."

A tear slid down her face and splashed onto his blood stained shirt. "I love you, too Hatake Kakashi. I'll make it right."

**I**

There were certain things that were common knowledge. The sky is blue, the grass is green, and Haruno Sakura loved Hatake Kakashi. However when 25 year old Haruno Sakura awakened from the jutsu that Kakashi had taught her to find herself in her four year old body that love was momentarily shaken. If she hadn't watched him die once she would have said she wanted to kill him. As it was she was very, very, _very_ unhappy with him. They had discussed sending her back to when she was twelve. _Twelve _not _four. _She couldn't even go to the bathroom without her mother checking to see if she made 'doody'. Let's just say that her mother was a bit overprotective.

It really sucked having the mind of a twenty-five year old and being stuck in a four year old body. No, seriously, it sucked. She had never noticed that Shiranui Genma had such a tight ass until she was stuck in the height of a four year old child therefore being eye level with it. If she wasn't madly in love with Hatake Kakashi she would have given the man some serious consideration. Not that she could do anything about it anyway….

Yep, it was certain being a child sucked. She was able to exhibit certain ninja skills but she couldn't do so in front of her parents or anyone for that matter in fear of changing the timeline. She hadn't decided to become a ninja until she was six and it was imperative that she be placed on the team with Sasuke and Naruto—because this time they were going to do this thing right even if it killed her.

For Kakashi…

**I**

Sakura's parents were going to go ape-shit. She was certain. She managed to give them the slip earlier when she noticed the silver headed jounin walking idly through the market where she had been shopping with her mother. She hadn't been able to _not_ follow him. It wasn't like she didn't know her way home...even though her mother didn't know that, but she'd worry about that later. Right that second she had to keep up with Kakashi. It was proving to be a difficult task while not using charka to speed up her movements. Her legs were rather short and Kakashi was a tall man so needless to say she fell behind.

It was aggravating, frustrating, and beyond irritating. And so….in the end…she used charka and sped up a bit. It wasn't like anyone was paying attention to her anyway. No one noticed little kids except when they were being really bad or really cute. Sakura could honestly admit that she was neither. Okay, maybe she was a little bad, but this particular time it was nothing obvious.

Sakura had almost caught up to him when she suddenly bumped into someone. She should have known that things were going too smoothly to not have some sort of interruption.

"Ouch!" Sakura yelled and glared at whoever got in her way, but her breath was cut short when she realized who she had run into. Automatically, she took a wary step back away from Uchiha Itachi. He wore a dark blue shirt that reminded her of a young Sasuke. She almost smiled at seeing it until she remembered who exactly she was staring at.

Sakura was aware of what Itachi had done and why. Yes, he killed his clan. Yes, he did it under orders from Danzo but that didn't change the fact that he willingly massacred a whole clan full of people. It was his _family_. It was true that his family was a bunch of corrupt bastards, but you can't chose who your family is nor should you just off them when they go crazy. He could have declined the mission and stayed in the village to raise Sasuke. They obviously knew the man was loyal to Konoha. Had he asked they would have given him that option.

Yes, she was also aware of the whole Madara situation, and perhaps there was no one else strong enough to do it to kill the clan but a pair of Uchiha. Still, maybe had he refused they would have looked at other options—but no, Uchiha Itachi had to go on a happy-go-lucky killing spree and dance in the blood of his kinsmen. Okay, she was being a little harsh, but it was a matter of what's more important. To Sakura Sasuke was more important. Therefore, to put it simply—Sakura didn't like the guy.

So Sakura eyed the future Uchiha clan murderer with distaste that she didn't even bother to hide. Itachi, on the other hand, merely stared at her for a moment or two then quickly surveyed the area. She had a feeling he was looking for her parents, but she had ditched them a long time ago and knew he wasn't going to see them in the crowd. She _was_ going to loose Kakashi if she didn't get going.

"Sorry." Sakura muttered and made an attempt to go around him.

"Where are you parents?" Itachi asked grabbing her arm to keep her from running off which was exactly what she was planning on doing.

Sakura sighed realizing that she wasn't going to get away that easily. Instead, she gazed directly at the soon-to-be derelict Uchiha and surprisingly found herself looking into not the crimson eyes she was accustomed to, but rather a pair of piercing onyx ones. It startled her seeing those eyes that reminded her of a boy that she had loved long ago.

It was then, looking into those eyes, that Sakura realized that Kakashi had deliberately sent her back this far in time. There had been no mix up that landed her in a four year old body. He had taught her this jutsu to send her back with the opportunity to not only stop Sasuke from defecting from the village, but to perhaps save the entire Uchiha clan. He just forgot to mention that little detail to her. Darn that man! The task seemed momentarily daunting, but it was one that she was willing to take and he probably knew that.

Sakura eyed the boy before calculatingly. Uchiha Itachi wasn't a fool, even if he was young. He appeared to be around eight or nine and he was already wearing his ninja headband. The task that she had decided to embark upon would be no easy one. She would have to play this very carefully.

"I don't know." Sakura replied and allowed tears to fill her eyes.

"Stop the tears, little girl. I know they're not real. Why were you following Hatake Kakashi?"

Sakura internally swore. Did he start every conversation with an inquisition? How long had he been watching her, anyway? Had he noticed her using charka? Sakura had a feeling that he'd sense any lie she told him so she decided to give him a bit of truth to throw him off.

"I'm going to marry him."

Itachi's brow rose quizzically and Sakura wondered if he had ever been anything but a serious little boy. Although, Sakura hated being in a four year old body, she sure as hell was going to take advantage of it and this time she was going to have a hell of a lot more fun.

"How old are you?"

Sakura shifted uncomfortably at the answer she was about to deliver. She didn't like saying she was a four year old, damn it. She didn't like the fact that she couldn't even say 'damn it'. The last time she had, her mother had tanned her hide—when she finally caught her. Sakura had taken a flying leap over a sofa just to get away from the woman which only served to make her angrier. Her mother was fast. Sakura often wondered why the woman hadn't been a ninja. Nothing could get away from her if she was determined to catch it. Sakura absently rubbed her bottom at the memory. It hurt just thinking about it. Still, she preferred that spanking to the lecture her father had received for using profanity in her presence. That was a killer.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Sakura said crossly and thereby noticed his lips twitched upward in an almost smile and Sakura reluctantly found herself fascinated. Sakura mentally slapped herself. What was it with her, Uchiha men, and those damned smirks?

It was her kryptonite.

"And little girls aren't supposed to wander around without their parents. So, come with me."

Sakura wrenched her captured arm away from him and folded them across her chest. "No. I won't go."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her small frame and made an attempt to grab her—which he did with ease, but Sakura had an ace up her sleeve.

She screamed bloody murder.

"STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!" She yelled over and over again. Unsurprisingly, she drew a crowd. Itachi simply stared at her not letting her go in the least while she pitched a fit. If anything he held her a little tighter while she trashed in his grip. People turned in their direction and whispers about the Uchiha clan heir began circling. No one thought to do anything to stop him much to Sakura's annoyance.

"Is everything okay?" Sakura paused mid-wail when she heard the familiar voice. Sakura looked up into a familiar masked face and had to bite back a grin. Things couldn't have worked out better if she had planned it herself.

"He twied to kidnap me!" Sakura said pointing a finger at Itachi. Itachi's eyes narrowed at her abrupt switch in speech pattern. It was how she talked when she was younger. People seemed to think it was adorable, but she had always hated the way people fawned over her when she spoke and worked hard to pronounce her words correctly. Children notice things like that—or at least Sakura had. Now, on the other hand, she would use the 'cute factor' for all it was worth. Sakura then launched herself at Kakashi, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, and holding on for dear life. Sakura sighed when felt his arms close around her. How long had it been since he had held her in his arms?

"I'll take care of her Itachi." Sakura heard Kakashi murmur. Kakashi turned to walk away and Sakura found herself staring directly into Itachi's eyes. In response, she threw him a look that was decidedly smug and said, "You're a bad, bad boy. Your mommy should spank you."

She didn't bother to look and see what his response to that was although she could imagine it. Sakura bit back a chuckle and instead, Sakura buried her face in Kakashi's neck…and inhaled the scent that she had missed dearly.


	2. Overheard Conversations

_**A/N: This story is not going to be in chronological order. I think it will be easier for me to update this way.**_

_Title: Overheard Conversations_

_Author: CometheDawn_

_Pairing: Sakura x _?__

_Genre: Romance/Time Travel/Mild Humor/Friendship_

_**Age: 9ish**_

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was disturbed. He wasn't supposed to overhear the conversation that he had and the honest truth was he wished he hadn't. Kakashi shook his head trying to clear it, but the conversation kept replaying in his head like a bad record.

"_Hey Ino, I hear you like Sasuke-kun." _

"_Yeah, I do." Ino said eyeing Sakura suspiciously._

"_Well, Sasuke's my best friend and I won't let anyone hurt him. So unless you meet my approval by becoming one of the greatest kunoichi ever I'm not letting you anywhere near him!"_

"_Just who do you think you are! You have no say over who Sasuke-kun chooses to—"_

"_You think so? Just try to get close to him without my approval and you'll see what happens."_

"_You like him too, don't you?" Ino accused crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Sakura like she smelled funny which she probably did since she had just come from training with Sasuke. _

_Sakura's brow furrowed. "Like? Sasuke-kun? Don't be silly. I'm going to marry Hatake Kakashi." The air of superiority in her voice amused yet worried Kakashi._

"_Who is that?"_

"_Only the greatest and hottest ninja ever!"_

_Ino paused and looked at Sakura consideringly. _

"_Really…what does he look like?"_

_Sakura's eyes took on a far away look not at all noticing the look in Ino's eye. "His hair is the color of the sky before a storm, he wears a mask, but that's only to cover a face that has an otherworldly beauty. He's tall, loyal, and reliable. Not to mention he's the best ninja Konoha has ever seen."_

"_Really…so where is he, Sakura?" _

"_Why?" Sakura asked breaking herself out of her daze. It was now her turn to be suspicious. She did not like Ino's tone at all._

"_No reason…"_

"_You can't like him too, Ino! You like Sasuke-kun and you don't even know who he is! Stick to Sasuke-kun. Kakashi is mine!" _

"_Is your name written on him?" _

"_I can arrange it, Pig."_

"_Whatever, Forehead." Ino turned and walked away. _

"_Ino from this day forward we're enemies!" _

"_Fine."_

"_Fine!"_

It was kind of odd hearing two little girls fight over him like grown women. It wasn't something that he was comfortable with and yet…it almost seemed like those two were destined to fight with each other over one man.

And how _did _she know what was beneath his mask…although it was a bit flattering to be called the best ninja Konoha had ever seen.

He was going to have to pay a little closer attention to this little girl named Sakura.

:::

He found her lounging on the Uchiha training grounds with who he knew to be Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. He glanced around and could sense that Itachi was watching the children from a safe distance and wondered at it. Itachi was close enough to make sure that no trouble was caused but not close enough to hear their words. Kakashi, on the other hand, wanted to hear every word that came out of their mouths. He would be discreet, though, and conceal his presence from the children less they clam up and say nothing.

"Tell another one of your stories Sakura." Naruto said, eagerly.

"Don't you get tired of hearing those stories?"

"Nope!" Naruto said bouncing up and down on the ground.

"What about you Sasuke? If you say you want to hear one then I'll tell it."

Sasuke laid flat on his back on the ground his hands behind his head his eyes closed. He opened one eye lazily and looked at Sakura. Kakashi didn't know what Sakura saw in that lone eye but she nodded her head and opened her mouth to speak. However… he noted that she was staring directly at him.

"Once upon a time there were two ninjas who in time grew to be the most powerful, most dynamic ninjas to ever emerge from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Their names were Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

Kakashi chuckled. He had always been fond of a good story. He wondered if the girl had any skill at it. He stared back at her certain she couldn't see him and was just absently staring in his direction and listened to her tale.

"Uchiha Sasuke was brilliant even from a young age those who knew him were certain that he was a prodigy. However…Uchiha Sasuke was an orphan. His whole family had been massacred by his older brother Itachi when he was only seven years old."

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's lips at hearing his older brother dubbed the villain of the tale. He never got over that since his brother had been dubbed greater than great by everyone…except Sakura.

"Sasuke swore revenge on his brother for this evil deed that he had done. He would do whatever it took to gain power and destroy his brother and avenge his family. For he was an avenger. On the other hand we have Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto was a dunce, a bone head, the dead last of his class."

"Sounds just like you, doesn't it, Naruto?" Sasuke interrupted with a chuckle.

"Shut up you bastard!"

"Boys! Stop it!"

Both boys, immediately contrite muttered a, "Sorry, Sakura." Sakura nodded her head and continued her story.

"Naruto vowed to all that viewed him as beneath him that one day he would be Hokage. The fiercest most respected ninja in the village."

"Believe it!"

"Naruto, was an orphan as well. You see, Naruto's father was the great and powerful Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

Kakashi's breath caught at the little girl's words. She couldn't possibly know that. Could she? His heart began to hammer wildly in his chest for moments unable to move.

"Minato died protecting the village from the Nine Tailed Fox sealing the fox into his beloved son. However…Naruto did not know that he was the son of the Fourth. That information was kept a secret from him…and no one knows why. The villagers should have looked to Naruto with the respect that he deserved for being the holder on the Nine Tailed Fox, instead, they shunned him, treated him liked moldy bread. So he grew up alone."

"One day it was decreed that these two vastly different boys be put on the same team with the well-renowned ninja Sharingan Kakashi. Now, Kakashi, was quite unlike his pupil Naruto, but he felt something of a kinship with his pupil Sasuke. Because Kakashi, himself, had his own tragic past and while Naruto was able to grin and bear his such was not the case with Sasuke and Kakashi. However, today we're not going to dwell on unpleasant things. Today, we're going to tell a story about Hatake Kakashi and his mask."

Kakashi stilled. Surely she wouldn't…

"What did that man hide beneath that mask he was so insistent upon wearing? Did he have fish lips? Buck teeth? Or an unsightly mole?"

The boys chuckled at Sakura's suggestions and inwardly Sakura smiled happy to please them with her tales of another time.

Kakashi found he was enthralled by this small girl's tale of how he thwarted the efforts of three pre-adolescent children who where beyond determined to see his visage. She told her tale and he couldn't help but chuckle a time or two at things that truly seemed like he would do—especially the ending when he showed them what was beneath his mask.

"Aw, Sakura-chan! You were supposed to tell us what he looked like! You never do!" Naruto complained. "Did any of his students _ever_ find out what he looks like?"

"Yes, one actually does."

"Really? I bet it was Naruto!"

"Tch. It was Sasuke."

"Actually," Sakura interrupted. "The only one who ever saw his face was his sole female student-Sakura."

Both boys turned and threw her a look. "Why would he show his face to her? You always twist the stories to suit you."

"I do not!" Sakura yelled then punched Naruto in the arm. "And well you know it Naruto! Most of the stories are about the two of you! Why can't I have a story of my own?"

"Fine then. Tell us how she saw his face." Sasuke said sitting up, and waiting expectantly.

Kakashi noticed that the girl blushed furiously and jumped to her feet. Before she could run off Kakashi decided to reveal himself. The two boys jumped to their feet as well and stood in front of Sakura as if to protect her. Kakashi heard Sakura sigh as if this was something they did often.

"It's you!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger in Kakashi's direction. "Sakura is _that _Hatake Kakashi?"

Sakura said nothing merely looked at Kakashi with a raised brow.

"Yo." Kakashi said raising his hand. He moved slowly towards them taking note that Sasuke was still watching him warily.

"I'd like to speak with Sakura…if that's alright."

Sasuke opened his mouth to refuse but Sakura lightly touched his arm. "It's fine. I'll be okay. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Stories are stories Sakura, you shouldn't be alone with a stranger." Sasuke said with a seriousness that reminded Sakura of him long ago.

"You're right. Stories are stories, but you know Itachi's out there being a creepy stalker guy and if you guys don't stray too far I'm pretty sure he won't let any harm fall upon me."

Sasuke frowned knowing her argument was a sound one. "Fine. Let's go, Naruto."

"But—" Naruto protested but Sakura threw her arms around him and gave him a fierce hug.

"I'll always come back for you."

Naruto and Sakura stared at each before Naruto ran off to catch up to Sasuke. Kakashi waited until they he knew their presence had disappeared before saying,

"You're a wonderful story teller."

"Thank you." Sakura replied demurely.

"I couldn't help but noticed that your story had quite a few facts in them."

"Every good story has a few facts mixed into it."

"Who told you that?"

"My mother."

"Who is your, mother?"

"You don't remember? You've met her before."

"Have I?"

"Yes, when I was younger you saved me from Itachi's evil clutches."

Kakashi stared at the girl focusing on her brilliant pink hair suddenly recalling a rather amusing incident. "Ah, yes." I remember now. "Stranger danger."

Sakura grinned and Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle.

"Were you really afraid of Itachi that day?"

"Honestly?" Kakashi nodded his head.

"Nope. He was just being annoying."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"So how old are you?"

"Mmm. It's impolite to ask a lady her age."

Kakashi laughed. "Alright, then. Perhaps I should ask you how you know what I look like."

"Do you recall ever showing me your face?" Sakura said blinking at him innocently.

"No. That's exactly why I want to know how you know what I look like."

"I never said I knew what you look like."

"Ah, but you just told your friends you did."

"But that was just a story. You like stories, don't you?"

"I do, but before that I like honesty."

"Are ninja honest?"

"Is this a philosophical debate?"

"…What's philosophical?" Kakashi honestly thought she knew exactly what it was and was deliberately teasing him so he decided to change tracks.

"Alright. Tell me a story then. Tell me how you found out that Naruto's father was Minato Namikaze."

"No big story there. He said 'Sakura, my father's the Fourth.'"

Kakashi stared at Sakura who stared back. "What about the nine-tailed fox?"

"Everyone knows about the nine-tailed fox. It's Konoha history."

"Ah, but no one has ever said that the fox was sealed inside Naruto."

"Of course not. That's why it's called a story-an original story."

"Sakura this is a very serious situation here. I'm going to have to take you to the Hokage."

"But I didn't do anything."

"You told Naruto that he had the nine tailed fox sealed within him."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"_No, _I didn't. I said that there was a Naruto in my story who had the nine-tailed fox sealed within him. I also said that the Uchiha clan was massacred, but that didn't happen, did it? Or perhaps you know something that I don't…? How do you know my name anyway?" Kakashi blinked at the abrupt change of subject. "Are you a creepy stalker like Itachi?"

"What? No!"

"I don't know. There's something distinctly suspicious about a man who wears a mask. Maybe we _should _go to the Hokage and have a discussion about you and your suspiciousness."

Sakura reached out and grabbed Kakashi's hand. His eye widened a bit when he felt her tug on his hand. "Come along and while we're at it he can lecture you about spoiling the fun of little kids."

Kakashi allowed himself to be tugged along by the exuberant little girl for a few seconds. The said something that stopped her in her tracks. "I hear you're going to marry me as well."

Sakura turned her head and looked up into Kakashi's eyes. Suddenly her eyes looked older than her eight or nine years and it sent a shiver up his spine. "I am—thinking about it that is. I've actually begun to consider starting my own harem. You can be my official husband and Naruto and Sasuke can be my concubines." She replied.

Kakashi blinked wondering whether or not the girl was a genius or just insane. Perhaps she was a bit of both and because of that he couldn't help but play along.

"Sasuke's parents would never allow him to be a part of a harem."

"Yes, they would. I've got Fugaku wrapped around my pinky finger."

"Do you?"

"Yep. And soon I'll have you, too."

"Better women have tried—and you're just a girl."

"Exactly." She retorted. "That's why I have the advantage."

Kakashi said nothing more but allowed the girl to drag him off to the Hokage's office. He would wait before he brought his suspicions to the Hokage. He had a feeling that he needed to study the girl a bit more.

* * *

_**A/N: I hate it when Naruto says 'Believe it' in the dubbed version so because I hate it expect to see it a lot._


	3. Naruto Meet Sasuke

_Title: Naruto Meet Sasuke_

_Author: CometheDawn_

_Genre: Friendship/Romance/Mild Humor/ Time Travel_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: Sakura x_?__

_Age: Roughly six_

_**Naruto Meet Sasuke**_

She didn't really think it would be this hard going back and making friends with Naruto. I mean really, it was _Naruto_. He made friends with _everybody. _

However, if that was the case why the heck did was she two seconds away from choking the ever loving life out of him? Was this why she freakin' hated him when they were kids? Did he ever shut up?

Maybe she shouldn't kill him. Maybe gagging him would do….

"-AND I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE BELIVE IT!"

"Oh really?" Sakura said managing to stifle a yawn. "Well, if you don't quiet down then my fists are going to _Hokage _you."

"What?" Naruto said, scratching his head wondering if she had some sort of superpower in her fists that granted Hokageness to its victims.

Sakura sighed. "Nothing. I was just joking. So, you want to meet a friend of mine?"

Naruto frowned. He had just made friends with the beautiful pink-haired girl and already she was talking about making another? It was kind of surreal. He was certain when he woke up in the morning this would all be a dream.

"I don't know…"

"You don't know? How can you be Hokage without supporters? If no one knows who you are?"

"…"

"Come on. You'll like him…or hate him, but either way you'll be the best of friends."

"How can we be best friends if I hate him?"

"Well…maybe hate is the wrong word, but you'll see. Come on." Sakura said reaching out and grabbing his hand and dragging him along.

:::

Naruto's eyes grew wide with a bit of fear as the two of them marched through the Uchiha district. "Sakura, I don't think this is a good idea. Let's go back." Sakura glanced around and saw the eyes that stared at Naruto with mistrust and distaste. Sakura bit back a growl at the blatant disrespect at the sacrifice that Naruto had made for this village—without his consent. However, it was something that she could not address at this age. Maybe in a few years….

A familiar figure dropped in front of Sakura and she automatically moved closer to Naruto protectively. She berated herself when she did it. This man was not yet a member of the legendary Akatsuki and she didn't want to draw the unnecessary attention of this particular member of the Uchiha clan.

"Sakura." He said looking at her searchingly. He still hadn't quite figured out that she was a twenty-seven year old one in the body of a six year old, but maybe that was a good thing. He didn't trust her one bit but she didn't trust him so they were even. Still, because of his mistrust he watched Sasuke when he was with her like a hawk. "Why are you here?"

"Why else would I subject myself to your presence? We're here to see Sasuke." Itachi's eyes flickered to Naruto and then back to her.

"Sasuke is unavailable. Come another day."

Sakura saw the look that was just passed Naruto's way. "Come on, Sakura…let's just go."

"No. If Sasuke is busy he'll have to tell me himself." Sakura took a step forward but Itachi moved to block her way.

"Look, Itachi." Sakura said lowering her voice. "'Stranger Danger' isn't the only trick I have up my sleeve." Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"You will stay away from, Sasuke. Whatever plan you have that involves him I will not allow to bear fruit."

"Plan?" Sakura said cocking her head to the side innocently. "Whatever do you mean?"

Itachi simply stared at her albeit a bit menacingly. Sakura blinked suddenly and then yelled waving her arm madly, "Sasuke! Over here!" Itachi turned his head missing Sakura grab Naruto and disappear in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

She really couldn't believe he fell for that.

:::

"Sakura-chan that was awesome! How did you do that?"

"Shh. Naruto, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone what I just did." Sakura said, whispering furiously.

"But why not? You have some wicked awesome ninja skills! You should have graduated the academy by now!"

"I'll graduate when you graduate and not a moment before."

"But—"

"Naruto, please. You can't tell anyone."

"Okay." He said grudgingly.

"Pinky swear?" Sakura said holding out her finger. Naruto hesitated a minute and then locked fingers with hers.

"So where is this Sasuke, anyway?"

Sakura pointed to the training grounds where Sasuke was practicing throwing kunai.

"Hey…I know him. You're friends with him?"

"Yeah, and he's really nice. Come on." Grabbing Naruto's hand once more the two marched over to Sasuke to see him tossing kunai. Sakura itched to help him correct his form, but that was the one thing she couldn't do. Sure she could swear him to secrecy but it was essential that they remain on a team together and she honestly didn't know how to do that and help them at the same time.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned his head and smiled at Sakura which melted her heart to pieces every time he did that. She wasn't certain she had ever seen him do more than smirk in the time she came from and she was grateful to have that opportunity right then.

"Why'd you bring him?" Sasuke asked bluntly. Sakura felt Naruto tugging on her hand in order to get free but her grip only tightened to prevent him from getting free. Her strength—which she had thought was gone forever—came back over time. It took her a year to get all her charka back and she had stopped mentally complaining about Kakashi's jutsu the moment she felt herself growing to the level she once was. She grinned at this thought realizing that this time around Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't be able to leave her behind. They would grow stronger together.

"Sasuke this is my friend Naruto. He's going to be Hokage."

Usually Sakura loved the sound of Sasuke's laughter but now wasn't one of those times.

"You're right Sakura." Naruto began from somewhere behind her. "I do hate him."


	4. Little Sakura Haruno

_Title: Little Sakura Haruno_

_Author: CometheDawn_

_Genre: Romance/Time Travel/Friendship_

_Rating: T_

_**Age: 6 almost 7**_

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha looked down at the small child with the pastel colored hair that his younger son adored and yet drove his oldest son crazy. Itachi claimed that the young girl was not what she seemed. He also claimed that she had some sort of nefarious purpose. Sometimes Fugaku felt like he should put some merit into his son's words because usually the boy was never wrong about such things yet when she smiled up at him so innocently, so sweetly he didn't believe it. The girl couldn't possibly mean any harm to the clan—not when she so obviously adored Sasuke.

Fugaku looked around to find Sasuke nowhere in sight which was unusual since the two children were damn near inseparable.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? Looking for Sasuke?" Sakura shook her head back and forth her hair flying this way and that before she looked up at him solemnly. Fugaku frowned not knowing what she could possibly want—unless it was to torture Itachi but he was out on a mission.

"I wanted to talk to you Uchiha-san." Fugaku's brow arched incredulously before he stooped down and looked her in the eye.

"To me?" Sakura nodded once more. "Well, what did you need?" Sakura turned and looked around before shifting in obvious discomfort. "Would you like to go someplace a little more private?" Sakura nodded her head and Fugaku rose to his feet and extended his hand to the small child. When he felt her hand clasp his he lead her to his office closing the two of them inside.

Fugaku went and sat behind his desk while Sakura hoisted herself up into a chair. She was a short little thing and it made Fugaku smile internally to see her feet dangle and not touch the floor. Fugaku, himself, had never wanted a daughter. However, if he had been given one he would have wanted her to turn out like the little girl seated before him. She was smart, sweet-natured, and she even had a bit of a sense of humor at a young age.

"Okay, Sakura. Tell me what's going on."

Sakura took a deep breath before saying, "I've come to ask for your son's hand in marriage."

Fugaku blinked slowly before coughing to cover a laugh. "Excuse me?" He asked after he had composed himself. Sakura smiled at him beatifically.

"Just kidding. I'm marrying Kakashi Hatake!"

The smile immediately slipped from his face. "You want to marry Hatake?" Sakura nodded her head and smiled once more.

For some reason unknown to Fugaku his brow began to twitch. "Why?"

"Because he's the best ninja _ever_."

It was at this point that Fugaku began to rethink his opinion of little Sakura Haruno. Fugaku dredged up a smile for the child that was more than a little condescending and said, "The best ninja would be the Hokage. It's why he's given the position."

Sakura paused tilting her head to the side slightly and pondered his statement for a moment. Then her eyes took on a conspiratorial glint before she said, "Do you really believe that?"

Before he could stop himself he smiled at the child and said, "No, I don't."

"I didn't think so."

Little Sakura Haruno left his office then and it was a few days before Fugaku realized that he never found out exactly what it was that the child wanted in the first place.


	5. Discoveries

_Title: Discoveries _

_Author: CometheDawn_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: TimeTravel/Freindship/Romance_

_**Age: 10**_

* * *

Sakura growled at Sasuke's matter of fact statement and barely withheld herself from jumping on him. Okay, honestly, Naruto held her back. She wasn't really angry at Sasuke per se but being the bearer of bad news wasn't the best position to be in.

"It's true. You might as well accept it now and stop your foolish dreams of marrying Kakashi Hatake."

Sakura's eyes narrowed and a snarl graced her lips. "I'll marry who I damn well please and not into the Uchiha clan." Sakura pulled away from Naruto and took and step closer to Sasuke and stared him into eyes that stared back dispassionately. She hated when he was like this. It only served to make her angrier seeing this Sasuke that was so similar to the one she knew from the past. Sakura grabbed two fistfuls of Sasuke's shirt and shook him but Sasuke acted as if he weren't affected in the least.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said pleadingly moving to pry her fingers off Sasuke since a second longer would launch them into a fight. Naruto honestly didn't know which of them fought with Sasuke more him or Sakura. Although his reasons for fighting with Sasuke were generally to prove himself against the Uchiha. Something told him that Sakura fought with Sasuke in order to save him from himself—or perhaps his clan. "You know how the Uchiha clan is. We'll find a way out. You shouldn't get worked up over it."

"Oh, I'll get worked up about it. In fact, I'm going to talk to Fugaku now."

"Sakura!" Naruto said but she had already disappeared in a blur of cherry blossoms. Naruto turned to Sasuke and sneered, "Why did you have to tell her that?"

Sasuke looked back at Naruto calmly, "If I didn't they would have railroaded her through the situation and then she would have had no hope of escape. Is that what you would prefer?"

"No, but I don't want Sakura at war with the Uchiha Clan."

"Tch."

"No, Sasuke I'm serious. There's something different about Sakura. Something that may harm her one day."

"There always has been." Sasuke replied solemnly raising his head to the sky for a brief moment before turning his attention back to his friend.

"Do you know? Has she told you?"

A smirk flitted across Sasuke's lips. "Has she told you?"

Naruto frowned then scowled. "No."

"Idiot." Sasuke said and poked Naruto in the forehead much like his older brother often did to him. "She has told you. You just don't listen."

Naruto frowned when Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.


	6. No Such Thing as a Fair Fight

_Title: No such thing as a fair Fight _

_Author: CometheDawn_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: TimeTravel/Friendship/Romance_

_**Age: 10**_

* * *

"I never agreed to an arranged marriage."

Fugaku raised his head looking at young girl he had grown to think of as his own daughter. Her face was red showing bits of rage that she was barely containing. He had no doubt that if she didn't know better she would attack him. She'd probably get in at least one good lick before he put down her rebellion. Fugaku found himself smiling at just the thought. She got away with far more than his boys ever would but that was only because she was a girl.

Fugaku's brow rose slowly at Sakura's bold statement. He truly indulged her much more than he should. Especially if she thought she could come into his office and show blatant disrespect for him. "Did I need your permission?"

"Yes!" Sakura hissed. "I already have plans to—"

"Marry Kakashi Hatake? You've been singing that same sad song for years now-since you were barely tall enough to reach my ankles." Sakura scowled. She wasn't that small when she was younger and she didn't appreciate the exaggeration. "When are you going to grow up? Hatake has no interest in you and he never will. I expect more of you than this."

Sakura raised her chin defiantly. "You're not my father. You can't plan my life."

"No, I'm not your father. However, you father has no problems with your marriage to Itachi. Furthermore, you're more Uchiha than Haruno even if not by blood. You've been apart of this family since you were four years old. Isn't that what you've been working for all this time?"

"Wh-what?"

"Do you take me for a fool, Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "No. But I think you take me for one. Why didn't you choose Sasuke? He's one of my best friends. If I had to have a match with anyone but Kakashi Hatake then I'd rather it be him. You know that."

"Ah, yes, but Sasuke trusts you implicitly."

"While Itachi doesn't trust me at all."

"Exactly."

"…What are you trying to say Uchiha-san? That you don't trust me? You know I would never do anything that would harm or hurt Sasuke in any way."

"I believe you, Sakura. I believe you'd never do anything to harm the Sasuke or the rest of the clan for that matter—but it never hurts to be careful." Sakura gnashed her teeth as she stared at Fugaku.

"I'll never accept this. I will fight you on this tooth and nail."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you. In fact, Sakura, I expect a lot of you. You will, after all, be the future matriarch of my Clan."

"This is unfair."

"You may look like a child Sakura Haruno but you aren't one. So stop pretending like you don't already know that life is far from fair."


	7. Family Ties

_Title: Family Ties_

_Author: CometheDawn_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: TimeTravel/Friendship/Romance_

**_Age: 6 almost 7_**

* * *

Dinner at the Uchiha household was never a fun occasion. As soon as possible her parents had begged off going to the Uchiha residence and sent Sakura in their stead. That was fine by her. That meant she didn't have to worry as much about her behavior. While Mikoto was generally the problem when it came down to manners she typically got away with everything else. She didn't bother to figure out why, however, if she had it probably would have saved her a lot of trouble in the future.

Sakura figured she was a bad influence on Sasuke so she tried to temper her ways—except when it came to Itachi. She always had a hard time with that.

"Sakura, stop playing with your food and eat it." Mikoto said sternly and Sakura was once more brought out of her thoughts and back into reality. Sakura met the woman's eyes and briefly looked down at her plate before realizing that she had taken a single bite out of her food before determining she wasn't going to eat any more of it. It was spicy. She hated spicy foods. How did one manage to make tuna rolls spicy?

Sakura sighed and took another bite but grimaced when she did so and eye Sasuke contemplatively. They pulled their fair share of pranks on each other. It would serve him right to have to eat her portion of the food as well as her own. She dismissed the idea though because for some reason Sasuke was eating his food with a gusto that annoyed her.

"Is the food not to your liking?" Fugaku asked sensing her dismay and probably her irritation as well.

"I don't like spicy foods." Sakura said honestly.

"They're not my favorite thing in the world either." Fugaku said and then slid some of his food onto her plate. "Mine aren't spicy. You should be okay." He winked at her and Sakura smiled in response and ate the offered food slowly.

"Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked between nibbles.

"Yes, Sakura?" He asked but really his attention wasn't on her. It was on his food. However, Itachi's piercing gaze burned through her like fire. Sakura met his gaze unflinchingly before utterly dismissing him and turning her attention to his father.

"If someone you loved was going to be hurt would you help them?"

An expression crossed his face that Sakura couldn't quite decipher. But Sakura kept her face blankly innocent while she studied him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I would. I would never let anything happen to those I love without trying to do something about it."

"And who do you love?"

"I love my mom and my dad." A grin stretched across Sakura's face as she thought about her parents. She viewed them in a whole new light now that she was an adult in a child's body. It was so obvious how much they loved her-and how much she had taken it for granted before. "And I love my friend Naruto and I love Sasuke." It was true. The duo meant the world to her. They didn't get along very well but when had they ever? But when the three of them were together nowadays life was so much fun. The truth was that while she was a bad influence on Sasuke, Naruto was a bad influence on her. The pranks they pulled! "And I love Mother Mikoto." Sakura never knew that there was a woman out there as good as Mikoto. She was like a paragon of virtue. She wasn't better than her own mother but she was damn near close. "And Kakashi Hatake!" Sakura didn't know why but it was like the whole Uchiha clan cringed when she mentioned Kakashi's name which was something she did often. Was it really possible that they hated him so much? Really, it wasn't like he ripped Obito's eye out with his own hands. Still, it was funny how uncomfortable her affection for the man made everyone. And it was something that she wouldn't tone down. Not for anyone.

No one said anything about her not mentioning Itachi. Not one word because that would only open a can of worms that no one at the table wanted to clean up.

"You don't love me Sakura?"

Sakura looked down for a moment and then back up at Fugaku shaking her head slowly.

"Why not?" Fugaku said a little hurt by the girl's words.

Sakura whispered loudly as if her words were a secret, "Because you're married and Mommy said that a woman who loves a married man will burn in hell."

Mikoto burst out laughing.

Sasuke looked on confused.

Itachi fought a smirk that threatened to form on his lips while Fugaku looked on exasperated.

"Sakura, I'm sure you're misunderstanding your mother's words."

"Mommy also said there are married men that will try to convince you that you're wrong in thinking that and the second you believe them you've just bought your one-way ticket to the hot place."

Sakura looked at him pointedly while Mikoto laughed harder.

"Why is your mother telling you these things?"

"Because these are things that every girl should know." Sakura said primly while she quoted her mother. Sakura only wished that the things her mother told her while she was young she had recalled when she was older. It would have saved her quite a bit of sorrow—especially when it came to Sasuke. Half the things her mother said she hadn't understood the first go round. This time, though, she was determined to remember every sage piece of advice the woman offered. And when she was old enough to have her own she pass on the advice to her children.

Fugaku just stared at her a minute before trying to turn the conversation around. "The answer to your question is that if it was within my power to help someone I loved then I would."

"Do you love me?"

Fugaku stared at her hesitatingly sensing some sort of trap. He glanced at his wife who seemed to be waiting on the edge of her seat for his reply. Fugaku scowled at Mikoto for the woman seemed much livelier when Sakura came over and brought up one of her oddball topics.

Fugaku slowly turned his attention back to Sakura who was waiting expectantly.

"Yes, Sakura, I do love you." He looked at her waiting for her to make some wholly inappropriate comment but she didn't much to his relief.

"And would you help me save someone I loved?"

"If I could, Sakura."

"Would you help me save Sasuke?"

Fugaku paused noting that her tone had taken a serious turn. The table grew deathly silent before Sasuke said, "I don't need saving."

Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke. "You do too."

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"I can save myself. I'll have to save _you_ since girls don't save boys because girls are weak."

Sakura's mouth opened and closed before she launched herself across the table at Sasuke. Fugaku raised a hand and covered his face while Mikoto rose and grabbed Sakura pulling her off Sasuke which only served to make the situation worse.

"Ha!" Sakura shouted triumphantly. Her hair was disheveled and her bottom lip was bleeding but Sasuke looked worse. "Girls do save boys because Mother Mikoto just saved you!"

Sasuke's little face screwed up into a scowl as he drew himself up to his feet. "Why do you always come over here anyway? Why can't you just stay home?"

"Sasuke!" Mikoto said scandalized.

"She always comes over here and steals all your attention. Itachi is bad enough but now it's her too!"

Sasuke turned and ran out the room leaving everyone stunned. Sakura stood there quietly before turning to face Fugaku with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Would you? Would you help me save him?"

"I'll never let anything harm my son." Fugaku promised even as foreboding filled him.

"I'll hold you to that." Sakura said before she ran out of the room after Sasuke.

* * *

When she found him he pretended she wasn't there. He was sitting overlooking a lake. His feet swung idly back and forth on the dock and Sakura sank down at his side.

"Don't hate me." Sakura said after a lengthy silence. "I won't come around so much if you just don't hate me."

"Why can't you just stay with your own family? Why do you have to try and take mine?"

"Sasuke you _are_ my family."

"No, I'm not."


	8. Let's Straighten It Out

_Author: Comethedawn_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Time travel/Romance/Friendship_

_Age: 6 almost 7_

Sakura stared at Sasuke stricken by his words. She was certain that he would never know just how badly he had hurt her by those words. It felt like in those moments she was losing him all over again. Her heart began to ache and she didn't think that she could take losing him a second time-especially since she had grown to love his smile so much. She hadn't had the chance to see it much in her old life.

"Once upon a time-"

"I don't want to hear a stupid story!"

"Please Sasuke just listen." He opened his mouth to reject her once more, but Sakura interjected before he could get the chance. _"Please."_

His face scrunched up for a moment as if he would refuse her anyway but something in her eyes gave him pause. Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and waited quietly. Sakura could tell he was still angry but at least he hadn't walked off. That had to count for something.

"Once upon a time there was a kunoichi named Sakura Haruno who loved a shinobi named Kakashi Hatake. However, long before she loved Kakashi Hatake she loved Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was everything she ever dreamed of. He was smart, talented, and handsome. All the girls adored him but only Sakura got to be on his team.

Sakura loved Sasuke so bad that it hurt. Her heart died a little everyday as she grew to realize that he would never love her. Sasuke's heart belonged to his deceased family and it belonged to revenge. There was no room in his heart for her. Yet she continued to love him for some reason until he threatened to destroy everything that she loved other than him. So Sakura had to make a choice. She could either love Sasuke no matter what he did or she could remain loyal to her village. Which one do you think she did Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't reply but Sakura knew that somewhere inside him he knew the answer even if he didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Well this Sakura wants both. She wants to be able to love her Sasuke and she wants to be able to be loyal to her village. Can you help me do that?"

Still Sasuke didn't reply but that meant very little. Sakura tentatively moved closer to Sasuke and sat down. He didn't run away which she took to be a good sign.

"I'm sorry for hogging your family."

"It's okay. Just don't do it all the time anymore."

"I promise." Sakura said before laying her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

:::

Fugaku made a move to follow after the children that had left the house but his wife's hand forestalled him.

"You should let the two of them work it out together."

"Mikoto-"

"No, Fugaku. Children get into fights all the time. If you interfere you will only make things worse and I, for one, don't want to do anything that would jeopardize Sakura's relationship with this family. Do you?"

Fugaku paused for a moment and then glanced over at Itachi who had continued to eat his meal seemingly oblivious to them all. Fugaku eyed Itachi speculatively before moving to sit down and continue his meal as well.


	9. Compromise

_Author: Comethedawn_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: ?_

_Genre: Romance/Friendship/Time Travel_

_Age: 12 1/2_

_Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Sorry I haven't been able to reply to everyone._

* * *

Sakura never knew it was no rumor that Sasuke liked girls with long hair. She had heard that statement in her previous life from some random girl in the hallway at the Academy. So, of course, she had grown her hair long...just in case. Still, it took a whole new life to find out that it was true. Actually, that wasn't quite right. It was an understatement. Sasuke didn't like girls with long hair. He _loved_ girls with long hair. So much so that he was obsessive about it in a secretive kind of way. Of course he couldn't be blatant about it because his father would have his head on a sliver platter for breakfast...and again for lunch.

Sasuke never said anything about her hair until the day she cut it. Then he went plumb loco.

"What the fuck did you do to your hair?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke stunned before stating the obvious. "I cut it." The look Sasuke gave her could stop hearts, and not in a good way. Definitely in a deadly one.

"Grow it back."

Sakura stared at Sasuke incredulously because it seemed like he thought she could do it right that second. Sakura opened her mouth to ask him if that was what he meant when Naruto interrupted.

"I think it's pretty Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled softly at Naruto.

"It's not. It looks like garbage. Grow it back." Naruto whirled on Sasuke seconds away from jumping on him. Sakura was torn between being hurt and being confused. She chose to be confused because she now knew Sasuke well enough to know that there was some sort of hidden meaning behind his cold words.

"Take it back Sasuke. You don't talk to Sakura-chan like that."

"I'm not going to lie to her—like you."

Naruto growled and would have leaped on Sasuke then and there if Sakura hadn't placed her hand on his sleeve.

"What don't you like about it Sasuke? Is it a bad style? Should I have it restyled?"

"I don't like the shortness so grow it back."

Sakura looked up at the sky and silently counted to ten.

"You do realize it's not going to grow back immediately."

"You cut it off immediately. It should grow back that way too."

Sakura scowled. Now he was just being an asshole. Apparently Naruto thought so too because he jumped him. As fists went flying everywhere for once in Sakura's life she didn't try to break up Naruto and Sasuke's fight. In fact, she hoped Naruto won.

Sasuke didn't speak to her for an entire month after she cut her hair. Naruto threatened not to speak to her if she grew it back. That was how Sakura ended up with hair a length in between the days of her youth and that of her adulthood.


End file.
